


Lunch Date

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Ben 10 Alien Force, Ben 10 Series
Genre: Affection, Burritos, Chipotle, Cute, F/M, Fluff, High School, Holding Hands, Kissing, Lunch, Restaurants, Tacos, date, gwevin - Freeform, otp, sharing food, the author also wants to eat chipotle, the author was struck by otp feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Kevin and Gwen go to the new Chipotle that opened in Bellwood</em>
  <br/>
  <em>May or may not be inspired by the author's otp feels and a craving for Chipotle </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Date

The lunch hour at Gwen's private school was from 11:30-12:30 and they allowed students to leave campus . Most days Gwen would quickly eat lunch and head off to the library to study, but on Wednesdays she would go out to eat. Sometimes with friends, other times with Kevin. Today she would be spending time with Kevin.

Having a boyfriend who not only could drive but had his own car had its perks. The nearest restaurant was the local deli and that was a ten minute walk by foot. Most of the kids from her school went there. They had more options.

"Hey," she said as she got into the car.

"Hey. What's up?" Kevin smiled.

"You know, same old," she answered.

Within ten minutes they were in downtown Bellwood.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked.

"I don't know." She hadn't thought about what place to go to or even what she wanted to eat.

"Something will come up."

They drove on and turned on main street. One of the first buildings on the right was a restaurant called _Chipotle_ It had been opened recently.

"Hey! I heard Chipotle's good," Gwen said.

"Chipotle?" 

"Yeah, I heard they have great burritos and tacos."

"Sweet!"

Kevin parked the car in front of the building and they got out. Kevin held out his hand. Gwen took it.

He wasn't the type of person who was openly affectionate. Kevin often came off as cold and guarded. He had learned to keep his emotions to himself as a kid and let them fester. Even now when he was older, he only let few into his life and hid any form of weakness he could. To have Kevin holding her hand, him staring down at her, completely lost and in awe, to appear this vulnerable, it meant that Gwen had a special place in his life.

Gwen was more affectionate than he was. Usually she was the one to make the first move, to make her feelings known. But there were rare times when it was Kevin who took that first step, just like he was doing now, and Gwen made sure to let him know that she loved his attention as much as he loved hers'. 

She gave his hand a squeeze as they entered the restaurant. Luckily it was just before the lunch hour rush and the line was short. They were still holding hands as they waited, glancing up at the menu to look at the options.

The customers were given options of burritos, tacos, salads, or something called a burrito bowl which was like a burrito without the tortilla. They would then pick out the ingredients which were displayed in the window and would watch as their meal was made. Gwen thought it was a pretty cool idea. It reminded her of a buffet.

Soon it was Kevin and Gwen's turn to order. She ordered chicken tacos, with salsa, guacamole, sour cream, and cheese. He ordered a steak burrito with nearly every single topping option except beans. She giggled a bit when watching the poor server preparing the burrito; teenage guys did eat a lot. Kevin smirked down at her with an _I know what you're thinking_ look.

They paid (each for their own meal) and went to get a table. They sat in one of the empty four by four ones. Gwen sat down her tacos and soda and waited for Kevin. Not only did he fill his soda up, but filled up containers of sauce.

"Wanna bite of my burrito?" He asked cheekily with a wink. He passed his plate over to her. 

She shot him that look. The _you're such a big doofus but you're my doofus_ look. 

"Sure," she picked it up, trying not to let the filling fall out. She took a bite. Bits of salsa and sour cream dripped down.

"God it's so big," she remarked with a grin.

He snorted. They were trying so hard not to giggle loudly. 

"But no seriously it's good," she handed the burrito back.

He took a bite.

"Yum."

She began to eat her tacos. She heard the crisp crunch as she bit down on the shell. They were good too.

Kevin was pouring the sauce inside the burrito.

"How much of that stuff did you get?" Gwen asked him.

"Like, every single type," he rolled his burrito back up. "Once you've tasted alien cuisine, you can handle anything."

"Even spicy food?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Even spicy food."

He took a big bite and chewed slowly. His eyes bulged, his cheeks protruded out, and he nearly dropped his burrito. He swallowed. 

"Not too bad," he gazed down at the burrito. "I think I'll need more sour cream though."

"Sure you're ok?" She asked as he spooned some of the extra sour cream onto his burrito.

"It was hotter than I thought," he breathed. He picked up his soda and took a sip.

"Well you know for next time," she said. "Wanna try my taco?"

Gwen gave it to him and he took a bite.

"I like this better," he said with a full mouth.

"Take one. I don't think I'm gonna finish them," she smiled.

He did. 

They finished their lunch quickly because Gwen had to get back. He dropped her off at school with ten minutes to spare.

"Thanks for lunch," she told him as she turned to get out of the car.

"No prob. I enjoyed it," he grinned with what seemed to be a hint of a blush.

"See ya later!" 

"Hey Gwen! You got some guac on your mouth!"

He leaned in and quickly kissed her. Gwen's lips pressed out to meet his' and broke off with a slight sound.

"You just wanted to kiss me," she smirked.

"Hey," he chuckled. "It was the best way to get it off."

His lips were slightly green. Gwen let out a laugh.

"Later," she whispered. They kissed again before she closed the car door.


End file.
